Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 2: Investigation
Ch. 2 Investigation N-No... Not again. This can't be happening again! "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Himeno yelled once again and then *Ding Dong Ding Dong* "A body has been discovered. A Class trial will begin shortly through a brief Investigation." Monokuma announcement ended as me, Takeshi, and Himeno still hold our position as we saw Kikuri's body just flowing. And then. Everyone finally arrive "WAAAAHHHH!!!" Aria yelled "N-No... Is that?" Shinnosuke asked as fear swells on his face "So it has happened agsin." Rantarou said and finally the others have arrived as well "Hmph. So it did happened again." Yukio said "Your... Rather calm..." Takeshi said annoyed and then he was about to go in the water to get Kikuri when "STOP!" Keisuke yelled "What?! She's all the way over there and--" "Look. Over there." he pointed at the other edge of the pool "Someone put a circuit in the pool. Jump in then your deep fry." Keisuke said "You mean she was electrocuted in the water?" Aria asked eyeing the water "Looks like it." Keisuke answered then "Yahoo! Heelo Bastards!" Monokuma appeared "You again..." I said. No matter how many times I see him. I get irritated. "Now now~ I'm just gonna give you this." He handed us another tablet like item and said "The Monokuma File# 2!" He yelled "So Kikuri is really dead?" I asked Monokuma "Yep~! So get to Investigating. Your lives is at stake after all~ Upupu!" And with that, Monokuma left us. "..." I was still silent. But eventually I stood strong and said "Let's do this." They all look at me and nodded "Indeed. Our lives are in danger so we all must Investigate." Xandu said "But first." Rantarou called our attention "Why don't some of you change first?" He said referring to some of us. "Ah!" And with that, we left to our dorm room and change and a few minutes later, we came back. "Okay Students! Let's start!" I said motivating myself to find Kikuri's killer. INVESTIGATION START "Hmm... Maybe I should check the Monokuma File." I said as I opened it, viewing the files. Monokuma File #2 *Victim's Name = Kikuri Nagisa *Time of Death = 12:30 pm *Discovered = Pool Area *Cause of Death = Blunt Force Trauma to the Head. Additionally, her right arm is fractured and she was drowned and electrocuted. "I can't believe someone can actually do this to Kikuri." I said. >Bullet: Monokuma File# 2< "Eh?! It happened just a few hours ago?!" I yelled shock but I need to keep it together. Sure I think that if we knew this would happen then maybe we could have stop it from happening but... I still need to move. There was nothing I can do and the only thing I can do is... Uncover the Truth. Hmm... Maybe I should inspect the pool a bit more. I look around and scan the area "..." If only I had a birds eye view maybe I can see... "What's the matter?" Keisuke looked at me "Ah! Nothing... I was just thinking that if only I see the whole pool area maybe this might be easy." I told him then "I can help with that." He said as he hold me then "Kyaaaaa!!!" We then jumped somewhere and when I opened my eyes we were at the top of the . "W-Wha-- How did we?!" "Tell me if you wanna head down." He told me. And with that I look around and I can see the view of the map. "I think it will be better, if I drew this." Luckily I was prepared and drew the pool and everything "Hmm... I need to check every inch and corner of the pool." >Bullet: Pool Map Drawing< "I'm done here Keisuke." I told him and he again, lifted me and jumped down the building "Okay... Next--" "Kazuko." "Eh? What's up Rantarou?" Rantarou called to me and said "Looks like Monokuma gave us a Timer." "Eh?!" And with that I saw the Monitor and it signal what time the Class Trial will start. "Oh no! We're not gonna make it at this point!" I said my hope faltering "Don't think about that. All we need to do is ." I was thinking about it... And it would help speed the process. "Yeah. Your right!" I said "Your take care of this south part of this area and I'll handle the north." And with that he left leaving me to look around. I scan around the pool by walking around. When I reach the other side of the pool. "Hmm?" I saw that circuit and there was signs of struggle happening here. "What happened?" I look around and saw bunch of scratch marks everywhere and also "Eh? This..." Examining some of the marks, their are some marks resembling some sort of fist. "Was Takeshi here..." I wasn't sure. He doesn't seem like the type to argue with Kikuri since they are getting along so well. I decided to examine the circuit and sure enough it's on. I followed the cord and saw it's connected to the dorm outer electricity. "It connected to this long? Wait..." It has 16 boxes and I assume it might be connected to our dorm room electricity. "Hmm..." >Bullet: The Circuit< I went back to the area and saw Takeshi still grieving over Kikuri's death. "Uh... Takeshi." "I know... I look pathetic." He said closing his eyes "Eh?! No that's not what I meant!" I said trying to reassure him "Don't worry. I Feel pathetic. Kikuri was about to get back on her feet when this happen!" He yelled agitated "Takeshi! Screaming isn't gonna help her! What you need to do at least is to uncover her murderer!" I told him trying to calm him down "I... I know... Shit." He said sitting down in Indian-style. "Takeshi I need to know something." "Yeah?" "What were you doing last night?" "Hmm... I was sleeping in Himeno's room." ... "EH?!" I asked shock "Well... There was nothing I can do. There in my room." "R-Really?" "Yeah. It was weird since Himeno has electricity in her room. My room must be a bust." He said I don't think it's a bust. It must be connected to that circuit now. >Bullet: Takeshi's Account< I need to uncover more truth. I later saw Yukinoko's Research Building open "Is Yukinoko in there?" I entered the building and saw Yukinoko and Shinnosuke inside "Ah! Lady Kazuko." He call to me "Are you investigating the building as well?" Yukinoko asked "Yeah. Just making sure of something." I told her "Hmm... You know. I think maybe you should try looking at the ." Yukinoko said "If your lucky, maybe the weapon wasn't burn. Since it says on the Monokuma File it only happened an 2 hours ago." She said "Ah! Your right! Sure I'll go take a look! Where is it?" I asked her "Behind this building." She said and I ran all the way to the back of the Building and saw the Incinerator. "Woah... Its really hot." I said as I examine it. "The weapon looks like it's gone by now..." I said as I turn down the heat. And I was correct examining inside there isn't a sign of the weapon except... "Huh?" Below the Incinerator was a red torn up cloth "... Isn't this..." >Bullet: Incinerator< >Bullet: Torn Red Cloth< I came back from the Incinerator and met up with Shinnosuke who left the Research Building "Ah Shinnosuke. By any chance did you find anything inside the Building?" I asked him "No. Their are no things inside that will make the Building or Yukinoko suspicious." He said "I see." "And not only that, This building is only accessible to Yukinoko so, if this place really is the suspicious, then Yukinoko is our primary suspect. And she seems to knows it too." He said "If only we can figure out what everyone was doing before the time of the Murder." I said "I think I can help with that." Shinnosuke said "First is to see what everyone was doing before and after 12:30 pm. Correct? Well then I can safely assume me, Takeshi, Himeno, and Aria are not possible killers since we we're at the Cafeteria since 11:30." He said "Me and Rantarou we're together at that time too. So both of us are good too." "I think Yukinoko came around 12? I think. So I think she's good too." "So that's 7 of us huh? How about Yukio and the rest?" I asked him "I do believe she is in her room. I knock on her door and she said "Not going.". I know that was around 10:30." Okay so Yukio was in her room and I'm sure I would have seen her since I left around 11 too. "The rest I am not sure. That's all the info I have Lady Kazuko." "No that is quite helpful! Thank you." >Bullet: Everyone's Alibi< I wonder how Rantarou's Investigation going... Rantarou's POV I made to the North part. I need to look around and there are some people here as well. Well, time to start INVESTIGATION START I first went to the and there I saw Aria. "Hey Aria." I called to her "Hello Rantarou... Are you here to calm down too?" She said to me "... You mean with the wolf pups?" I asked her "Yep~!" Yeah knew it... Anyway I need to carry on. "Say Aria. You we're with us in the Cafeteria correct?" "Yes. If your asking about Kuro he said he doesn't want to go to the Pool." She said with a smile "You seem to believe him easily." I said to her "Kuro never lies to me! And besides I know the reason why he doesn't want to go cause he doesn't know to swim." She said giggling about her memory. "So Kurosaki doesn't know how to swim?" I asked her "Yep! OH! And also, I saw Itsuki in the morning." She said "Tsukki? What was he doing?" I asked her "Oh! I'm not saying his the culprit but I saw him... Doing... Something." She said sweating a bit "And what's that?" I said trying to make her spill it "Well... Itsuki was... Trying to fit himself inside a small box." She said to me "Oh that. That's normal for him." I told her "Oh! That's right. You two were middle school friends. But... Can I ask why his doing does things?" She asked me "To be honest I don't know as well. But he did told me cause its "Cozy and Dark"." "Ah... Feels like Itsuki all right." >Bullet: Aria's Account< "I see. Is that all?" I asked her "Yeah. Welp~! Time to go to the Puppy wild!" And with that she entered the Building. I walk around and eventually I made to the . "..." Eventually I look around and saw the mechanism to the pool. "What in the? It's cut." The pump and cord connected to the pool is cut and to top it all, the mechanism of the machine is in shambles. "Whoever was trying to fix this really needs to learn how Not to break it even more." I said to myself. >Bullet: The Pool's Machine< >Bullet: The cut cord and the pool's pump< "It's clear that the Killer didn't use this. Kazuko needs to answer the truth behind this on her end." And with that I look around and then I saw something buried in the ground. "Hmph. Typical. Always go to the place where people wouldn't go." I said as I try to dig the item out with my own hands and then "I knew it." And I found it. A Hammer but... "How come... It shaped so weirdly." I asked myself mind as well still take this to the others >Bullet: Weird Shaped Hammer< "Now then..." I dig a bit deeper and reach another item. "What in the?!" There was a letter but it's mostly burnt and there was a letter. a "i" in the somewhat middle and inside of the letter was. "Huh?!" It's content isn't damage at all and the picture has a boy and a girl beside him. And this person looks like "Kikuri?" I said >Bullet: Letter of Kikuri< "Digging it all the way here. Someone must have thought this through." I said then... 'Ding Dong Ding Dong' "Times up! Everyone please head to the Elevator to enter the Class Trial immediately. "Now it all depends on this." I said and head to the Class Trial Elevator. Kazuko's POV "Everyone except Rantarou is here huh?" I said looking around and then "Sorry I'm late." Rantarou came to us waving "You seem relax..." Itsuki said "Well. Sure, I am afraid. But we all need to reach the Truth." He said walking in the elevator "Well then. Shall we enter?" Yukio said as she too enter and then all of us enter. During the descend "Psst. Kazuko." Rantarou called me "What's the matter? Why are we whispering?" I asked him "There might be some shock to this Trial but... Make sure your prepared." Rantarou said "Though people say "Don't let your emotions hide the truth" I would say to you limit it cause emotions can help you uncover it." Rantarou told me and I nodded "Alright." "Now then. Why don't we do this?" And with that, we arrive at our Class Trial and we all took our seats like Rantarou said, Don't let your emotions hide the truth but limit it to uncover the truth. " "